earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Occult
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Richard Occult: 1900 - 1916 Kidnapped the day of his birth by the Cult of the Cold Flame, Richard never knew his last name. Raised by his abductors with several other children, each bearing a different mystical birthright and sharing a birth on the same moonless night, Richard and his peers were blissfully ignorant in their intended purpose as blood sacrifices on moonless nights as part of a long-term ritual to awaken a Lord of Chaos from its dark slumber. However, the ritual required adolescent sacrifices, the children were afforded a fun, albeit sheltered childhood. As the cult intended to sacrifice Richard, the only Homo Magi among the children, under the glow of the 'Occult Moon', Occult became his surname. Thankfully, Richard and one of his fellow captives, a psychic girl named Rose deduced the dark secret of their custodians and united the other children in a rebellion which allowed enough of them to escape to put the Cult of the Cold Flame in a scramble to find suitable candidates for their ritual and also forced them to abandon their lair out of fear that the cult's enemies might discover the children... and so they did. Dr. Occult: 1916 - 2009 Though the teenagers managed to escape from the Cult of the Cold Flame, they had no clues to their past and had little understanding of how the real world worked. Fearing that this would cause them to stand out and become easy targets for the Cult to track down, Richard insisted that they seek out others to protect them. After several of the teens fled to go solo, leaving their group to just four, a man calling himself the Phantom Stranger appeared one morning to offer them shelter, taking them to Central City where he accessed a hidden fortress which acted as the gateway to a sealed off dimension of dark horrors. This fortress was called the Citadel of Gehenna and it was here that Richard and his friends were trained to harness their gifts. In time, the Phantom Stranger and the Citadel's other residents, the "Gentlemen of Gehenna", put forth a challenge to the four recruits, testing not only their powers, abilities, and wits, but also their moral fiber. Only Richard and Rose passed the test and awoke the next morning to find their friends expelled from the Citadel and unable to ever return. Rose and Richard were then invited to join the inner circle of the Gentlemen: the Sentinels of Magic, also known as the Hebdomad of Gehenna, or just "the Seven". In their time as members of the Sentinels, Richard and Rose fought many threats, often opposing their former captors: the Cult of the Cold Flame. But one thing they never could fight was their mutual love for one another and in 1938, the two lovers sealed their souls in an occult wedding ritual. Shortly after the wedding, the Phantom Stranger placed Richard and his wife in charge of the Sentinels, giving Richard the coveted relic of the order: the Sign of the Seven. Dr. Occult: 2009 - Present When a new Merlin had been found, the Phantom Stranger sought out Richard and his modern band of Sentinels for a very important task: the evaluation, protection, and education of the new Merlin, a nine-year-old English boy named Timothy Hunter.Network Files: Richard Occult Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) The Life-Sharing Pact which Richard and Rose share is a double-edged sword. Though it gives each other an innate ability to communicate regardless of distance and draw on each other's reserves of power, as well the ability to swap places with one another on a whim, it also means they share each other's pain and injuries. * (Submitted by Oracle) The Current roster of the Sentinels of Magic (as of 2016) officially consist of Richard Occult, Rose Psychic, John Constantine, Zatanna Zatara, Mister E, Sebastian Faust, and Baron Winters. Their current purpose is to properly mentor the new Merlin and other young magicians to assure the next age of magic is a harmonious one. Threat Assessment Resources * Homo Magi Physiology ** Sorcery * Expert Investigator * Immortality (via Life-Sharing Pact) * Sign of the Seven ** Dimensional Travel ** Dowsing ** Elemental Control ** Exorcism ** Teleportation ** Warding * Occult Library * Occult Relic Collection * Occult Tools Weaknesses * Cannot Turn Down a Good Mystery * Life-Sharing Pact * Luddite Trivia and Notes Trivia * Some of his other known associates include: Willoughby Kipling, Ambrose Bierce, Arabelle Crane, Jack Carter, and his former pupil Loretta Grant. * The two other children, who were cast out, were Anton Arcane and Anthony Lupus. * He's Alba Garcia's and Rebecca Carstair's mentor. ** When Rebecca impressed him after she learnt how to use fire spells from a book she stole from him.Network Files: Rebecca Carstairs 1 He felt she wasn't a good fit to join the Gentlemen of Gehenna, but promised to provide her with contacts in the magical community to help develop her powers. She took it as an insult.Network Files: Rebecca Carstairs 2 ** Alba became her pupil after case she was invloved with ended in a disaster.Network Files: Alba Garcia 2 * In 1936 he and Rose met Warren Griffith. They became friends and often called him when they needed a little muscle or wanted to track down Anthony Lupus.Network Files: Warren Griffith 2 Notes * In the comics the Sign of the Seven is divided into eight parts (four black and four white). The name comes from the organization that saved Richard and Rose - Seven. * Their magical bond is a nod to Books of Magic where after Dr Occult died they started sharing the same body and acting as feminine and masculine parts of the soul. * Richard Occult meeting Warren in 1936 might be a nod to More Fun Comics #11 where Dr Occult encountered a werewolf. Links and References * Appearances of Richard Occult * Character Gallery: Richard Occult Category:Characters Category:Mystik U Members Category:Homo Magi Category:Immortality Category:Sentinels of Magic Members Category:Magic Category:Occultism Category:Exorcism Category:Investigation Category:Teleportation Category:Grey Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Married Characters Category:No Dual Identity Category:Cult of the Cold Flame Members Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Centralian Category:Detectives Category:Gentlemen of Gehenna